


Now He Has Everything (Razzaflaptor Fic)

by unicornscandraw



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Multi, Razzaflaptor - Freeform, also. royal au, and my first fic i'm posting on ao3 !!!, arin is just a king who wants a husband and wife, idk what else to tag this lmao, royal au, this is important, this is my first razzaflaptor fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornscandraw/pseuds/unicornscandraw
Summary: Arin was a kind king who had everything he ever wanted. He didn't want to marry...until he met two very special people.





	Now He Has Everything (Razzaflaptor Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first razzaflaptor fic, and the first one I'm putting on AO3!!! idk what else to say really. this ship needs more content and i will provide.

Arin the king was a merciful and kind king to all of his subjects. They were all so happy under his rule, there were almost no issues in his kingdom.

 

But one day, there was a problem. A big problem.

 

Arin was presented with many suitors every week and he had absolutely no interest for any of them. They were all boring and mundane, each one only in it for the king’s riches. It all happened so fast, and it wasn’t very long until the whole kingdom knew about the king’s growing frustration.

 

‘Boring. Boring. Very boring. Please get out of my sight. Thank you very much for coming.’

 

Arin said it in such a monotone voice the suitors winced, disappointment plastered across their faces. The King yawned as he waved his hand to dismiss the men and ladies, exhausted. He turned to his advisor, Dan, who was busy writing down all the names. Arin frowned as his eyes skimmed down the page, seeing just how many people he had left to go through in one day.

 

‘100 suitors in one day? This is ridiculous. Why so many? I wish to take time choosing who to marry, thank you very much.’

 

Dan continued to write with his quill, taking a second to turn to Arin to give him a knowing glance.

 

‘Please be patient, your highness. You know you must marry soon if you wish to keep the royal bloodline going. We cannot take too long choosing. The other kingdoms will lose interest!’

 

The king pouted, placing his hand under his chin. He was so fed up with the countless boring faces. Their annoying voices. Their obvious desire for his riches. He just wanted it to end. He needed something to cheer up. Fast.

 

Then he started to smell the sweet tender chicken coming from the kitchen.

 

‘Dan, excuse everyone from the room. I’m leaving.’

 

‘B-but your highness! You can’t just-’

 

Arin stood up from his throne and walked towards the kitchen and waved his arm in the air casually.

 

‘Just _deal_ with it, Dan. You can do that, it’s your job after all.’

 

And with that, Arin was out of the room in a flash.

 

As he strolled down the halls of the castle, Arin poked his head into almost all of the rooms as he made his way to the kitchen. He gave each servant a warm smile, waving.

 

There were two servants he had never seen before, however.

 

Arin froze as he saw them, absolutely star struck. He saw them picking up a few things from one of his spare bedrooms. One of them had long black hair and a breath-taking smile. She looked gorgeous. The other was adorable and looked like he would give great hugs. He giggled at something the girl said and Arin felt his heart skip a beat. He saw the two walk to another room and Arin decided then and there that he needed to know more about them.

______________

‘Why didn’t you tell me about the two new servants?’

 

Dan cocked an eyebrow to Arin, as he walked over to sit on his throne again. Dan grabbed Arin’s crown and placed it on his head.

 

‘You need to wear your crown more often, your highness.’

 

Arin adjusted the crown on his head and frowned. Why did he avoid the question?

 

‘You avoided the question. Answer me.’

 

Dan chuckled a little bit and picked up a piece of paper, scanning the page with a list of tasks that had to be completed.

 

‘You never ask about any of the other servants, what’s so special about these ones? You must be rather fond of them, hmm?’

  
Dan smirked a little and cocked his head to the side, giving a knowing glare. Arin felt the red creeping up his neck and quickly turned his head away.

 

‘It’s none of your business, Dan. Now, tell me who they are.’

 

‘I’ll tell you, but keep in mind they are not of royal blood. Not suitable for marriage.’

 

Arin sneered and stood up. Dan gulped and pulled a fake smile.

 

‘B-b-but don’t worry about that right now! Anyways… I’ll tell you who they are. The girl is named Suzy. She’s known to be a rebel from her last kingdom. She’s lucky she even got a job here. She used to commit some crimes.’

 

Arin’s heart fluttered a little. She was beautiful and she was a rebel? He giggled a bit at the thought of them running away together. Suzy would fight her way out and hold his hand, leading him away.

 

‘Why, how scandalous!’

 

‘I’d say so. Now the other, the young man, is named Barry. He’s known for his incredible archery and… cooking. Apparently. That’s all I know about them.’

 

Dan shrugged and picked up a few things before standing up. Arin had a huge grin on his face as he thought about Barry. An archer… how dashing!

 

‘I wish to see them more often. Upgrade them to guards.’

 

Dan was so startled by Arin’s request that he almost dropped the things he had in his arms. He instead laid those things onto the table and turned to the king, concern all over his face.

 

‘Are you sure that’s a good idea, your highness? Also, a woman on the guard, we would be the laughing stock of the-’

 

Dan was cut off by Arin pressing a finger to his lips. The king sat back down onto his throne and pointed to his crown.

 

‘I’m the king, Dan, so I say that Suzy will be the finest guard I have ever had the pleasure of working with. Barry will be the best archer on my guard. If anyone disagrees, they can answer to me.’

 

Arin grabbed his favourite sword which was resting next to his throne and held it in his hands.

 

‘Is that clear, Dan?’

 

Dan sighed, running a hand through his own hair.

 

‘Yes, your majesty.’

 

Arin smiled and clapped his hands together.

 

‘Perfect.’

______________

Arin woke up in his bedroom, stretching his arms in the air above his head. He smiled widely, as today he was actually looking forward to performing his royal duties. He’d usually wake up very late on a day like this. He had to watch the royal guards and assess their work, which would usually be a boring job. But today, he finally got a chance to talk to Suzy and Barry. He was ecstatic as he put on the finest clothes he owned; his robe and his crown. He checked the mirror over and over to see if he looked good enough before speeding out of the room, excited to go to the fields where the guards were.

 

Dan greeted him, smiling, as he pointed out each guard on the field. Arin sat down on his other throne and looked to Suzy and Barry, who were standing next to each other in the line of guards. They were opposite a bunch of dummies used for fighting practice. Arin placed a hand under his chin and smirked, staring directly towards Suzy and Barry.

 

‘I would like to see Barry’s and Suzy’s skills first.’

 

Dan beckoned the pair to start. Suzy grabbed her sword and slashed one of the dummy’s in half, followed by Barry shooting an arrow directly into its chest - a perfect bullseye. Arin stood up, adjusting his crown and robe. He walked over to the pair, smiling.

 

‘Hello, your highness. I hope we impressed you. I’m Suzy, by the way. You probably already know that, but I don’t believe we have formally met.’

 

Suzy smiled as she shook Arin’s hand. Dan gave an odd look, knowing that no one has permission to shake the king’s hand. What a fool. Arin, however, gladly took Suzy’s hand and shook it as well, beaming.

 

‘It is an absolute pleasure to meet you, Suzy. I’m looking forward to getting to know you.’

 

He looked to Barry, who had a small blush forming on his cheeks. Arin gave him a small smile, taking his hand and gently rubbing it to comfort him.

 

‘Hello, Barry. You are very talented at archery, I’m so glad I get to know you better.’

 

Barry nodded and smiled, holding Arin’s hand tight. Arin didn’t want to let go, not for a second. Dan gave Arin a tap on the shoulder, indicating that he had to go. Arin had no intention of listening to him, however.

 

‘Dan, I’m taking these two back to the throne room. I wish to speak to them.’

 

‘But sir you must-’

 

Arin pointed to his crown again and winked. Dan growled, showing that Arin was gonna be in deep trouble if he didn’t stay back. Arin didn’t care at all. He took Suzy’s hand and Barry’s hand, walking back to the castle.

 

‘Umm… your highness, won’t we get in trouble if we leave?’

 

Suzy nodded.

 

‘Barry’s right, your majesty.’

But Arin just chuckled, placing a finger to Suzy’s lips.

 

‘Don’t worry, you two. Just relax. Also… call me Arin, okay? I don’t need more people calling me “your majesty” thank you very much.’

______________

  
Arin had taken Barry and Suzy back to the throne room, where he had them sitting on his lap. They had been talking for awhile and shared stories. Arin knew he had to marry them. They were beautiful and charming and Arin had never met anyone like them. Dan would probably kill him, but it’s not like he cared. He just wanted to be the two most amazing people he had ever met. He should talk to them first though.

 

‘Can I… kiss you two? I… have never met anyone like you and I want to be with you.’

 

He gave a soft smile, hoping he wasn’t taking things too fast. But Suzy cupped a hand on the side of his face and smiled, nodding her head. Arin leaned in and gave a soft, gentle kiss. It was small- not much- but still everything they needed. When he pulled away, Barry placed his hands on Arin’s hips and leaned in to kiss him as well. Barry was more firm, but still just as sweet. When he pulled away, Barry was beaming. He looked so happy.

 

‘I want to be with you two forever… ‘

 

Barry said this softly, a blush forming on his cheeks. But Arin and Suzy simply placed a hand each on his face. Barry giggled, happy beyond belief.

 

‘I don’t care what Dan says, I’m staying with you two. You make me the happiest king alive. Let's just keep things private for now, until I get through to Dan. As soon as I do… can I marry you both?’

 

They both nodded and leaned in to hug Arin. Arin knew this was how it was going to be now. He had all he needed in the world was here.

______________

**Author's Note:**

> check out my main blog on tumblr: unicornscandraw
> 
> and my game grumps side blog: arin-hanson-appreciation-blog
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed this !! ;w;


End file.
